A New Life
by angelofmusicx0
Summary: Modern Day. Christine is leaving her past behind her and boarding a plane to a new life with her friends. Erik is boarding a plane for a job he must visit. Both are lonely and broken. Can they save each other? Not the best summary...
1. Is this seat taken?

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a modern day story, though it is not my first attempt at fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Disney, as that is mention in here.**

Christine Daae was never the traveling type. She always preferred staying home with her family and friends. That, however, changed a month ago.  
Christine grew up with her father in California. Her mother died when giving birth to Christine, therefore she had no siblings. Her father, Gustave, was her everything. They were a small, but very close and musical family. Gustave's passion was for the violin, and somewhat for the piano. Christine's was singing. Her voice was beautiful to say the least. It was pure and resembled one of an angels'. Gustave himself had a good voice, but his daughter's talents far surpassed his own. And that itself was remarkable considering he taught Christine all he knew.  
The father-daughter bond was inseparable. When Christine was younger, the pair would sit by the fire and talk for hours. Gustave would tell Christine many stories. Her favorite was the Angel of Music. Every time after he told her that particular story, he would tell her, "When I'm in heaven, child, I send the Angel of Music to you"  
Those times, much to Christine's dismay, are over now. Gustave passed away from illness a month ago. His passing was quick and painless. Since that moment Christine felt like she had lost her world. She no longer wished to stay in California. She needed to get out and make a new life for herself. No doubt she would carry a part of her father with her in her heart everywhere she would go, but she still needed to get away from the place she called home. But where would she go? After a great deal of thinking, she packed her bags and was off to Florida, to live with her best friend, Meg Giry.

* * *

This was Christine's first time flying. She was nervous, especially because she was sitting alone. She also feared getting stuck with the most annoying traveling companions; a mother with a child that wont stop crying, a little girl with motion sickness clinging to her paper bag, or an overweight man who fell asleep on top of her while snoring to a volume exceeding the noise of the aircraft itself. She just wanted the nightmare to be over with. Boarding the plane was quick. She sat in the back of the plane, hoping no one would sit near her. Thankfully, the plane's rows consisted of only two seats, therefore she would only have to endure one miserable flight companion, instead of two. She quietly took her seat and put her headphones on so that she could at least try to relax when everyone else was boarding the plane. About halfway through the first song, her batteries died. _Great_, She thought, _Just great_.  
After a few minutes, the plane was almost full to capacity, and there was only one seat left; next to Christine. Of course, as Christine began to dread, there was a man who ran a little late and was now deprived of a seat. At least it's not a baby, or a completely irritating person. He seems to want to get off this plane as much as I do. This can't be so bad.  
He sat down next to her in a hurry, as if sitting down that fast would make the trip over that much sooner. -

* * *

Erik Destler was not your average businessman, as many thought him to be. He was a wealthy man, and he used his earnings wisely. He was younger than many thought him to be; he was wise beyond his years, which also shown through on his outward appearance. He looked as though he knew far more than he should at his age, and he had been this way most of his life.  
Erik was born in a small country in Europe, where people seemed to be stuck in a rut and still lacking the new advances made with technology and new beliefs. He was born with a deformity that covered the right side of his face. He never knew his father, but his mother was a whole other ordeal. She despised her son for his physique. She thought him ugly and a monster. She denied him any right he had; it is a shock that she actually fed him and gave him clothes because she was that cruel. She denied him access to the outdoors, afraid someone might blame her for her disgrace of a child. He never understood why his mother hated him so much. She refused to hug him or kiss him, let alone touch him, and denied him any chance of having a bond like a mother and son should. Erik's mother called him names like monster, beast, and thing, and worst of all, she accused him of being the spawn of satin. He did not understand these names until that fateful day she gave him a mirror.  
Since that moment, Erik had been self-loathing. He wore a mask to cover his face and he depended on that mask as his sheild; for without it, he felt exposed, inside and out. He ran away from home only months after looking into the mirror, at the age of 9. He ran and sought shelter with a kind young woman who called her self Marie. She was soon going to leave for America and she vowed to take care of Erik until he was old enough to be on his own. They moved to a small California town after much traveling across the states. There Erik picked up music to keep him busy. He taught himself so fast everything there was to know about the piano, making it easy for him to compose a whole opera at the ripe age of 12. Marie homeschooled Erik, feeling the teasing and taunting of insignificant children would not be fair after all he had been through already. Besides, he was far ahead of the children whose grade he was supposed to be in; he was brilliant!  
Marie was only in her early twenties when she met and took Erik under her wing. She was a single woman and dreamed of having a family. When Erik was about to turn 10, Marie met a man and fell in love. When they became close she told him that if he were to stay with her, Erik would be involved and she would not abandon Erik, no matter what the cost. After they became married, the man, David Giry, became a father-figure to Erik; he accepted him and Erik could not ask for anything more. Marie then became pregnant, and soon had her daughter Meg. They were a close-knit family, and all was well.  
When Erik turned 18, he decided to head out on his own. He moved into an apartment not too far from the Giry household. David was friends with a successful businessman who was looking for an apprentice and referred Erik for the job. Erik became an apprentice to the man who ran all aspects of the Disney theme parks. Erik's job was to help him organize materials for his meetings. Soon, Erik moved up in the business and was now a partner to his one-time boss. This took two years to happen, and during those two years the only father he ever knew died in a car accident. It was with that tragedy that Marie and Meg moved to Florida. Now Erik's job description changed.He was the top boss in the advertising department of Disney. This job would now take him to DisneyWorld in Florida, to discuss with workers there how to advertise a new ride. He was off to bad start already today; taking a cold shower, spilling coffee on his brand new shirt, and being picked up late for the airport. It was a miracle he got to the plane before it took off! Erik noticed there was only one empty seat in the back of the plane. He dreaded this flight but at least now he did not have to worry about getting stuck near a child. Instead he sat next a beautiful girl, looking to be about his age, early twenties, with big brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a face he'd never forget.

"Is this seat taken?"


	2. Awaiting Departure

**Christine's POV**

_"Is this seat taken?"_

I looked up towards the aisle to see a tall man looking back at me. He was adorned in a black business suit with a charcoal-colored tie. His skin was white with a light tint of a bronze tan, making him not as pale as I am. His face was the last thing I noticed as I checked out the man who I would be sharing my flight with. His eyes were the most amazing shade of green I had ever seen. They were filled with intensity and emotion, yet I cannot understand just exactly what he was feeling. His hair was dark brown, a shade somewhat darker than my own. And then I noticed it. A mask.

A white porcelain mask covered the right half of his face. The mask showed no emotion; it just stared blankly at me. The bright glow of the clean white contradicted the darkness of his physical appearance and his overall glow.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me again. I had been too distracted by just observing him, I had completely forgotten to answer his question the first time.

"Um. No. No, it's not." What an idiot I was for staring, and then incoherently mumbling.

"Thank you." And with that brief reply he lugged his heavy suitcase to the overhead compartment and swiftly sat down, awaiting departure.

There was something about this man that I couldn't quite figure out. He was so... mysterious, to say the least. I took the window seat when I first got on the plan, leaving him to reside in the aisle seat. The side of his face exposed to me was the unmasked one. And how handsome it was! His features were perfect; his jawline was strong and masculine, his eyes held me speechless, and his overall appearance made me feel a little "weak in the knees." I was strangely attracted to this man, and his mysterious charms. It's funny how I can think about his charms when I have barely spoken two words to him. I longed to talk to him, to learn about him, and to ask why he wore that wretched mask. Why cover up such a perfect face? Maybe it was a fashion statement. I took the window seat to be able to see the vast land I was to be flying over, and yet I seem to watching the man next to me, not the scenery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Erik's POV**

It took her a few minutes to answer me so I asked again. As it turns out, and I was greatful, no one was sitting there. I felt her eyes staring at me as I put my luggage away, and as I sat down, awaiting the take-off. At first I thought she was staring at the mask. Usually, when one stares at my mask, they have a disgusted look on their face, wondering what sort of freak wears a mask. But she was different; she did not have that look of pure disgust, and she had no ounce of fear or repulsion in her eyes. I was stupefied! What exactly was she looking at?

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, afraid that if I made eye contact I'd disturb whatever she was doing. I noticed she had a very youthful appearance, she had to be in her early twenties. She looked as though she had been through something recently, what I cannot pinpoint without conversation and I'd hate to bring up something like that with anyone, let alone a stranger. But she was not that strange.

Actually, she was quite beautiful. She had curly long brown hair hanging down to the middle of her back. Her big brown eyes were the most intoxicating I had ever seen. Her lips were full and pink, and looked incredibly soft. And even though she was sitting down, I could tell she had an amazing body. She appeared to be tall, but not too tall. She was slim, but not an unhealthy skinny. And she had the body a supermodel would kill for. She was perfect. I am by no means a religious man, but I thanked God that the flight attendants came on to instruct on emergency procedures. If they had not interrupted my thoughts, who knows what else would have come across my mind about the woman next to me.

This was going to be a long flight, I could tell already, and that's not because it was scheduled to be an eight hour flight.


	3. Turbulance

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of an update recently. My birthday was Wednesday and I've been busy with that.**

**In this chapter, I decided to include a character we all know and love. She gives a brief appearance therefore I will not include her name, yet you will all know who she is. And I also apologize for the length of the chapters. They are short, and I cant make them much longer without being boring-therefore I will update as frequent as possible.  
**

**Also I am debating whether or not to include Raoul. I really don't like him so I'd have no problem leaving him out. Let me know what you think in a review- your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Katie, since she probably would have killed me if I updated any later._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, unfortunately that includes Erik.**

**

* * *

Christine's POV**

This is going to be a very long flight. I desperately want to say something to the man next to me but I do not know what to say. He is a stranger for heavens' sake! I do not know anything about him! For all I know this could turn out like a horror movie and he could be some assassin out to get me. And here I am falsely accusing him. I am going crazy with fear, excitement, and curiosity. How on earth do I talk to him?

My thoughts are then interrupted by the flight attendants explaining how to use the oxygen masks and telling me when I am allowed to take off my seat belt. Thank God they snapped me out of my useless incrimination, for I do not know what my thoughts would have led me to believe.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him watching me, and I'm guessing he knows I am watching him. This makes the whole situation weirder for me.

We are both jolted out of our thoughts and stares when the plane starts to take off. I am holding on for dear life because I have no idea what to expect. It was a little bumpy, but still rather exciting. I'm still grasping the armchairs of my seat while looking out the window, watching the only home I've ever known shrink into the distance.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

She must be a first time flyer- I can tell. She looks like she is preparing for the worst when in reality, it is rather simple. Once we get going higher and higher, I can see the amazement play across her face. This amuses me and I fight the smile that is trying to surface.

After a few minutes of being well above the clouds, just as I thought this flight would be free of annoyances, a shreik comes from a few rows ahead of me. The mystery woman next to me and I looked up to watch what was happening.

A tall, skinny, and extremely loud woman was freaking out on her fat little husband. She was screeching as loud as she could, spitting out something in Italian. She stormed off away from her unexpecting husband and ran full force into the bathrooms at the back of the plane. She created such a scene! I began to laugh and then I noticed the woman next to me giggle as well.

As I was laughing, I was unsure what to say. What I was sure of was that this was the conversation starter I was looking for.

"What do you think she said to him?" That was my brilliant opening sentence? She was bound to think me a fool.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

_"What do you think she said to him?"_

He actually spoke to me. He had a wonderful voice: it was soothing, deep, and hypnotizing. Too bad I had no idea what to say back.

"I have no idea." I replied, laughing.

Next he introduced himself, "My name is Erik." Erik, what a wonderful name.

"I'm Christine." He then took my hand and kissed it ever so lightly and sent shivers through my spine. He was definitely a charmer. We murmered our how do you do's and made small talk. I told him this was my first plane ride and he said he'd noticed and we laughed. We made fun of the Italian broad who made a big scene and locked herself in the bathroom, causing yet another scene because of the line that was now waiting for her to get out. And just as I was mentioning something about her tacky jewelry, the plane shook and the seat belt light went on. The whole plane was in a state of panic.

**A/N: Please review! I love the reviews I get- they encourage me to update sooner. Thanks!**


	4. Riding the Storm

**Erik's POV:**

The whole plane was shaking. Christine and I were talking like a couple of school girls about that Italian broad and then the plane started shaking. Our seat belts were undone for comfort as we were talking and once the light went on we scrambled to fasten them. Just as I found mine, the plane jolted forward throwing Christine from her seat to the floor. Everyone was screaming and scrambling to get to their seats. I jumped up to help Christine off the floor. The poor girl, I felt bad for her. She'll never want to get on a plane ever again. As I helped her off the floor, we locked eyes for a moment, a moment that seemed to last and we forgot, for a split second, about all the chaos around us. When the spell broke, she settled in her seat.

"Are you alright?" I'm yelling to her over the screams of the entire plane, including the Italian annoyance, as we fumble with her seat belt.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She is trembling with fear and she is asking if I am okay.

"I'm fine." I was about to say something else when the flight attendants made their announcements.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain seated. We are currently flying through an unexpected storm. Please keep your seat belts fastened and do not panic. We need you to remain calm; the pilots are doing all they can to ensure a safe flight. Thank you"

Christine looked relieved and had a small smile on her face. "I thought we were going down." She laughed. I couldn't do anything except laugh with her.

* * *

**Christine's POV:**

I was in fear for my life at first, I'll admit. And that fear doubled when I flew forwards out of my seat. All fear was gone when I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and help me get buckled into my seat. Those eyes, those intense green eyes, caught my stare for a minute and I felt the most interesting connection to him, I cannot begin to explain. I watched him intently as he helped me buckle my seat belt. It's funny how I feel so safe with him and I haven't known him that long at all!

We laughed after the flight attendants informed us that it was only a storm. People in other rows were looking at us like we had three heads each. I was laughing because of my luck- first time on a plane and something goes wrong. I think he was laughing at me instead of with me. I don't mind that he was laughing at me at all; his laugh was beautiful, and he was beautiful when he laughed.

After a good half hour of sudden jolts, turns, and screams, we were out of the storm and were continuing on with our flight. By this time we were half way there. Only four more hours until the flight was over; four more hours and I'll never see Erik again. I won't dwell on it though, I am going to make the best of it and get to know him better. And then it dawned on me that maybe, with a little more knowledge of him, we could possibly be something. The last boyfriend I had I left because I was committed to my father and his illness. Since my father died I no longer had fun or flirted or went out with any man. I hardly saw the few friends I had left. It was time for a change. I decided to get back in the game.

* * *

**Erik's POV:  
**

We continued conversing as if that whole fiasco never happened. We talked about our reasons for flying and where we were going. I told her I lived in California, but I was away on business. When she heard I worked for Disney she gave the most adorable smile and told me how much she loved it there. Christine told me of her fathers passing. She told me all about him and his passion for music and the violin. I could not believe Gustave Daae was her father. I admired his work. We talked about music for what must have been another hour. I found out she sang and I was willing to bet she had a great voice.

By that time I was believing her to be perfect. She was beautiful, with a smile that could light up a room. She was very kind and she was trying to support herself. She was intelligent and could carry a conversation. She completely over-looked my mask and made me feel like a normal man for the first time in my life. I was not about to tell her about my past just yet, but maybe there is hope for her to be in my future.

A**/N: I tried my hardest to make this chapter longer. I thought this was a good place to end it, despite the length. My chapters will be getting longer in the future, I promise! Review please and thank you! **


	5. Departure of a Different Kind

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of an update. My computer is loaded with pop-ups and probably a virus or two. I'm doing this from my grandmas computer.  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katie. One, because she yelled at me last night to update, and two because she is going under the knife tomorrow. Katie, you'll see something I put in this chapter for you.**  
---- 

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving at our destination in approximately one hour. We are on time despite the storm. The weather in Orlando is sunny with a temperature of 87 degrees."

**Christine's POV**

Only an hour left? Where did all the time go? We spent most of the flight talking to each other. It's odd that two strangers found it so easy to open up to each other.

I'm not sure how it started, but we started talking about surgery. I never had surgery but Erik told me he was operated on twice before. Once because he had a bad ankle and then because he injured it again.

"Anesthesia is a funny thing." He told me. "You are completely unaware of what is going on. My doctor was telling me that I was rather loopy. The first time he said that I introduced myself as Captain Jack Sparrow and I was asking for rum. The second surgery I was making fun of this guy in a movie who was way too feminine for his own good, yet still got the girl. I believe I changed the words to a song to make him sound like a true fop."

I laughed at his story and so did he. I'll never forget that odd conversation. Then the conversation shifted to more serious things.

"You said you worked for Disney. Is that where you are going?" I asked.

He replied, "Yes. For a couple weeks. And then it's back to California. Will I be enjoying your company on my return flight?"

"No, you won't. I'm staying with a friends of the family in Kissimmee until I can get by on my own."

And that's where it ended. Neither one of us knew what to say to each other. He had a disappointed look on his face. Was he upset that I wouldn't be flying with him again? It's a little weird for me because we met only hours ago but we became fast friends. It's a good feeling to be able to open up to someone after keeping everything inside for so long. I'm hoping to score his e-mail address so we can keep in touch, kind of like pen-pals. Who knows what might happen.

**Erik's POV**

After a random conversation about surgery, and a disappointing discovery on my behalf, I was speechless. I learned so much and yet so little about the beautiful woman next to me. I had about a half hour left with her and then I'd never see her again.

I felt this sort of connection to Christine. We were both lonely; she without a guiding father, I without anyone. We were both completely alone in our lives. The only difference is she would find someone and they would have a family and live with love and peace. I would always be alone.

"Erik, may I ask you something?" Her soft, sweet voice lifted me from my thoughts.

"Sure, Christine. Ask away."

"Now I know we've just met and everything and if you don't want to answer me I understand. I'm curious. What is behind your mask?"

She knew she hit a nerve when she was my look change from calm to uneasy. I was hoping to avoid this with her. She was instantly apologizing for asking and I waved it off.

"It's okay, Christine. I wear it because the right side of my face was deformed at birth. I chose for it not to be seen."

"Oh! I am so sorry Erik."

Great. I won her pity. That was the last thing I wanted from anyone. Pity. So I told her.

"I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you, Erik. I feel bad because of the life you must have been forced to live because of something that was beyond your control. I honestly think that you are rather handsome."

_Rather handsome_? She was smiling a very flirtatious smile. Before I could say anything the seatbelt light was back on and we were about to land.  
-  
The whole landing was silent between the two of us. I figured I would be a gentleman and get her suitcase down for her.

**Christine's POV**

"Thanks." That was nice of him to get my suitcase. I would have had trouble doing it myself. We were stuck waiting for the whole plane to empty out. This was going to take a while. I figured I would make my move right now.

"I'd like us to remain friends, Erik. Could I have your e-mail address?"

He smiled. I love his smile.

"Only if I can have yours."

"Deal."

That was a great way to solve the tension from the last few minutes. Then we started making our way off the plane.

"Well, it was great meeting you Erik."

"The pleasure was all mine, Christine."

"Keep in touch. And good luck with everything."

"You too." We shook hands, said goodbye, and went our separate ways.

_It was a departure of a different kind._


	6. I'm Going To DisneyWorld!

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of an update! This chapter has been done for a couple of weeks now. With school starting up again, and my own computer not working- at all- it has been hard to update. Also, summer reading is a pain in the butt. If anyone has read_ The Time Traveler's Wife_, PM me and explain the second half of the book to me- I will be extremely grateful!_

And just as a refresher, last chapter they talked on the plane. She asked about the mask, and they separated.

**And just for the heck of it... Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Disney, or Erik. **

**Christine's POV**

After Erik and I parted, I called Meg to tell her I had landed/ We decided to meet at the food court so I could get something to eat while I awaited her arrival. I was absolutely starving!

I secretly hoped that Erik would show up and join in on my fast-food frenzy. But then I remembered him mentioning a meeting he had in a few hours.

I really hope that I can meet him again. He was such a great person. He was polite, friendly, funny, and intelligent. He liked music and composed some of his own. The uncovered side of his face was very attractive. And those eyes! Those eyes were... amazing isn't even a word good enough to justify them. They were so green, and filled with emotion. I was compelled to stare into his eyes every time we met a gaze.

I can picture it now- I'll be sitting by my laptop every night like a trained monkey awaiting an e-mail from him. What a sight!

I was about to laugh at myself for being so giddy what a familiar voice brought me back down to planet Earth.

"_Christine Daae!_ You've met_ a man_ haven't you?"

Wonderful of Meg to scare the daylights out of me and then try to pry some gossip out of me. She has always known what I was thinking at any given moment- especially it pertained to men. After all, that was her best subject.

She then sat down across from me. "You had quite the dreamy look on your face. I regret leaving my camera at home."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Meg. Nice to see you too." We leaned over the table for a quick embrace and then I returned to finishing my food. I shot her a deathly glance for stealing one of my french fries, even if I was almost done.

"So, who is he?" I had seen her for not even two minutes and that was what she asked? No 'how are you, its been ages!' or 'how was the flight'  
"I'll tell you everything later, Meg. For now, take me home!" And with that, we left the airport arm in arm with suitcase at hand, laughing at all our old jokes. We were off, taking me to the new life that awaited me in Kissimmee.

**Erik's POV**

That girl was something. That's all I can think about. She was a breath of fresh air for me. I must admit that when she asked about the mask I became nervous. I thought about the expression 'all good things must come to an end'. And even though we didn't have a "thing," I was pleased with the way things were going. She was really polite about the mask. If we were completely alone I would have shown her. I just couldn't tolerate it if one of the other passengers or a flight attendant saw and ran screaming just like everyone else.

I was never good at making friends. In fact, other than Marie Giry, my only friend was Nadir. We met at work when he was hired to become my assistant. The first day I hated him. I thought he was lousy and incompetent. I'm sure he didn't like me either. This went on for about a week and then, at a work dinner party, we got drunk and became buddies. We were able to laugh about it and then we got to know each other.

Nadir flew down here a week before me and he was the one scheduled to pick me up today. I spotted him in an instant. He was the one with the poorly written sign saying Erik. He thought he was funny. I always called him my chauffeur and this was his way of living the joke.

We got in the car quickly and went back to the hotel room. I wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible after the meeting. It was a long day.

As soon as I laid down, I thought of Christine. I wondered if she made it to where she was staying. I had her e-mail address. It would be easy to contact her. But was it too soon? I don't want to sound desperate. And I don't want to sound like a stalker. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will e-mail her. -  
Tomorrow came and went. I had to go to another meeting where the big boss explained to us what he was looking for in terms of advertising. The meeting lasted a couple hours, and then we all went out to lunch. We had an hour after that to come up with any ideas, and then we'd present them at yet another meeting. The ideas we had weren't that well considering we hadn't seen the ride we supposed to be advertising. All we could go by was their descriptions.

Tomorrow we will be going down to the parks to actually see the ride. And after that we are free to go where we pleased. Nadir teased me saying he wanted to stay at Disney and check it out. So that's what we would do. Tomorrow, I'm going to Disney.

**Christine's POV**

I got back to Meg's home safely, which was surprising because her driving was awful. Her mother, Marie, welcomed me with open arms and a huge hug. She was always like a second mother to me. We chatted over ice cream about the trip down here. We also made our plans for the next couple of days. Tomorrow we would get all my things settled and they would show me around town. Erik hadn't e-mailed me in the midst of all this. I was planning on e-mailing him, but I didn;t want to seem to desperate. And I was pretty busy.

The Giry's planned a special outing for me and they were dropping hints while showing me around. I was completely clueless until Meg just came out and told me, "Christine! We're taking you to Disney!"

**A/N: I know exactly what's going to happen next-very fluffy, very funny. My only problem is finding time. But a little encouragement from reviewers might help me get it done faster.**


	7. My Prince Charming?

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm a cheerleader at school and practices for pep rally have been very demanding of my time, not to mention my 5 hours of dance class a week. I feel bad to have delayed you all for so long. I tried to make it up to you by making this an extra long chapter. This is as far as I got. It was a good place to stop because I wanted to leave somewhat of a cliffy. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. (If I get good enough reviews I'll do it even faster!)**

**Anyway, a something to know before you start. Cinderellabration is a real thing theyve been doing at Disney. I saw it over the summer- adorable. Im pretty sure I have the name right for Tomorrowland- if I'm wrong kindly tell me. If I have anything incorrect feel free to send me a message and correct me, but please don't flame. Also message me if you have any questions. If you've never been to Disney it could be a little confusing. Im also trying to find a map of the park so you guys can see the setup and how Im using it in the story. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Disney, or anything Disney related.**

**Christine's POV:**  
The car ride to Disney was not ten minutes from my new home. I sat in the backseat of the Giry car, taking it all in as we entered Disney territory. I truly was the little kid with their jaw dropped to the floor and bug eyes, watching all the signs and looking for any glimpse of activity beyond the trees. It was quarter of nine on a tuesday morning; Marie said it was best to go during the week because it was less crowded. She also said it would be crowded no matter what. _Just great_. I'll probably get lost. Thank God for cell phones.  
It was while I was lost in thought that we drove under the extravagant sign that read 'Magic Kingdom' and paid for parking. We found a space in the lot and waited in the car for a few minutes. We were one of the first ones there and the park didn't open until 9:30.  
"Oh, Christine you are going to love it here! You'll never want to leave!" Meg was really excited for me. She spent the last two days showing me everything online about all of the Disney parks. I am now almost an expert on the parks, thanks to Meg. And I'm grateful that she was so into my first Disney experience because everytime she ran to her mother's room to show me pictures, I'd check my e-mail. Still nothing. I guess coming to Disney was a good idea to take my mind off of the disappointment of not hearing from him.  
We then got out of the car and boarded the tram leaving the parking lot. We were parked in Pluto 16. The tram ride itself was fun; I saw other trams getting ready to transport people to the park, and people walking towards the ticket area. Marie and Meg had their season passes, and as a welcoming gift, bought me one as well. Now there was a choice: Monorail or Ferry? They say both take the same amount of time, but Meg believed the monorail to be faster. I thought about it for a minute, for they left the descision up to me. "Monorail!" I yelled, and Meg and I raced up the ramp and to the line to get on the monorail. Marie laughed- we were really acting like children!  
The monorail was a nice ride. We sat down and looked out the window as the monorail glided through the trees, showing us a breath-taking view of the area lush with palm trees, and over-looking the beautiful lake. Exiting the monorail, Meg and I, yet again, raced down the ramp and over to the area where police officers checked our bags. By this time it was about twenty past 9. I was waiting in the line, ready for the signal to put my ticket in the machine and waiting to enter the "happiest place on earth"

* * *

**Erik's POV:**  
I had a couple days to myself, aside from meetings, before heading up to Disney for work. It was nice to be able to relax in between meetings, even if Nadir was with me. i spent most of my time thinking about what to expect. They had told me about the ride they were working on, and they gave me some of a description. I decided to sketch it out. After a few guess sketches I became bored with it. I'd just have to wait until I see it. I then began doodling. An image appeared in my mind of a beautiful girl with chocolate curls and brown eyes. Twenty minutes of mindless drawing and I created a reprise of the masterpiece Christine. Then it hit me! I still hadn't e-mailed her. The second I opened a new e-mail, Nadir called me over; yet, another meeting. After this most annoying and horribly timed meeting, I was too exhausted and forgot all about the blank e-mail sitting on my laptop, not more than ten feet away from me.  
The next morning was Disney. Nadir and I would be escorted there by limo and we would enter the park through a back exit. We were scheduled to preview the ride at 9, and if we wanted to, we cold test it out. I'm not too fond of rides so they would have to really impress me to get me on. After we saw the ride, which was to be named later, it was 9:30, and the park would be opening any time now. We decided to go back to the hotel, change into more comfortable clothes, and come back for the day.  
It took us no longer than fifteen minutes to get to the hotel and back to the park. I was more relaxed now, in a white t-shirt and jeans. Nadir looked like a fool in one of those tropical shirts with a tiki umbrella and a parrot surrounded by bright colors. We re-entered through a back gate to avoid the long wait in line. We started in the back, at Tomorrowland. We had our Fast Passes ready and went on almost every ride in the area. I felt like a little kid and it was a first that I was actually relaxed and having fun! We then made our way down to Fantasyland, the area in the center of the park located behind Cinderella's Castle. There was a show about to start in front of the castle, and even though it was for the kids, I wanted to watch. It was called Cinderellabration and it was in honor of Cinderella marrying her prince charming. I could picture Christine in one of these dresses, with her radiant smile and big eyes, gliding with her prince by her side. It made me feel a little sad, knowing I'd never be someone's prince charming.  
Then the music snapped me from my thoughts. It was beautiful with the most enchanting costumes and lively dancing and song. As I watched the twirling and gliding of prince and princesses, my eyes began to wander. I was curious to see the anxious young faces of little girls who dreamed of becoming princesses themselves, and the young boys wanting to be the brave prince who rescues his very own beautiful maiden. It must be so nice to think of life as a fairytale. I, however, never had that chance. My eyes traveled a little more and rested upon a head of long brown curls, looking somewhat familiar to me. Then, the woman turned around. _It was Christine!_  
In that instant our eyes met and she flashed that beautiful smile, the show ended and the paths surrounding the castle and Main St USA flooded with people. _I blew it.  
_

* * *

**Christine's POV:**

The scenery was spectacular! The castle was grander than I ever imagined it. I took so many pictures of it, I can't imagine what I'll do with them all. The Giry's laughed at my amazement and awe. How lucky they are to be able to visit this magnificent place anytime they want!  
We stopped in front of the castle because a show was about to begin; Cinderellabration. I was more excited to watch this than the five year old in front of me. We checked our maps and waited for the show to begin. It was beautiful: Princesses twirling with their Princes loyally by their side. What I would give to be a princess and have my prince. _Erik_. Somehow, I could picture Erik as my prince. But thats a silly thought; I'll never see him again. At that moment, Cinderella said to make a wish. Funny that should happen when I was thinking of Erik. I'd give anything to be able to see him again, to see if anything could work out or to see if we were destined to only be friends. Just as I recited my wish to myself, a fireword went off signaling the end of the show. I looked to my right and saw none other than Erik! _Wishes do come true._  
He smiled at me. Oh God he smiled at me; what an amazing smile. I tried to go to him but I was immediately cut off by tons of people leaving the celebration. I lost him in a sea of people._ I blew it._


	8. Who wants to go on a ride alone?

**AN: Oh gosh I am so sorry for the delay. School has kept me very busy, along with life and everything else. I am not sure if I'll be able to update very often seeing as I'm job- hunting for the holiday season but I really hope to keep this up again. This chapter is going to be a little short- I know where I'm going with next chapter, which will be longer- and next chapter I'll be rolling out the fluff!!! **

**Leave a review, please and thank you! **

**Erik's POV**

_I blew it_. I lost her. I lost Nadir too but I could care less about him. I would have really liked to talk with Christine again. I felt really bad about not getting the chance to e-mail her, but she has been on my mind. And a minute ago she smiled at me; I'll never get that image out of my mind.

This is just my luck. I was probably imagining her being here anyway. I didn't really know what to do with myself, since my tour guide ran off and my mind is playing tricks on me. I decided to check out the castle, since it's architecture always interested me.

**Christine's POV**

I decided to sit down and wait for everyone to leave the area before I'd pick up my search for my masked friend. Meg and Marie didn't feel like waiting for me so they threw me a map and ran off. Once the crowd cleared he was nowhere to be found. I didn't want to wait around too long so I gave it five more minutes.

I gave up around three minutes because I can't sit still that long. So I decided to check out the castle, since it was always my dream when I was little to go inside it.

The castle was magnificent. It was incredibly tall and extremely enchanting. If you look at certain spots, you can see many Disney characters decorated on the castle. The castle's inside wasn't much like I expected. It was a simple, almost hallway, kind of room. It was basically just an entrance to a bunch of rides from the front of the park. Inside the 'hallway,' there was a shop that I went in. It had beautiful Disney art pieces. Many of them were romantic; Princesses with their Princes dancing under the stars or just holding each other. There were paintings, ceramics, and tiny crystal figurines in that shop. They were priced pretty steep, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

I left the inside of the castle and proceeded out the other end into what is known as "Fantasyland." This part of the park has all the wonderful and charming rides like 'Dumbo,' and 'It's A Small World After All.' They all look like fun, but _who wants to go on a ride alone?_

**Erik's POV**

The castle was just as grand as I read it to be, though the insides were really just for walking through. I needed to find Nadir or I was leaving. Honestly, _who wants to go on a ride alone?_ I barely even wanted to come here in the first place. He was probably off flirting with the first breathing woman he could find. I'll give him 5 minutes before I call him.

I decided to take a stroll around Fantasyland, even if it is made for the younger tourists. The rides were all cute and looked like fun, but you'd never catch me on any of them. I started to head back towards the castle when I noticed a woman trying to find service on her cell phone. She had long brown curly hair and from the back, looked like Christine. I made sure I prepared myself for the let down before I went to offer her my phone, since it was most likely not her.

"Excuse me, miss?" I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around…

**Christine's POV**

I was sick of standing around. I decided to call Meg and tell her I was taking a bus back home if she didn't come find me. The only problem was my phone, of course, did not have service. I did what every cell phone owner does- walk around aimlessly until one bar comes on the screen.

I guess I almost walked into a man because the next thing I heard was, "Excuse me, miss?"

**AN: Sorry to be evil but I wanted to leave a cliffie... It might motivate me more to get reviews. **


End file.
